


Bite

by Rox



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There just not enough smut for this pairing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

When it first began, it was just a peck.

The next time it lingered.

Sharrkan had gotten addicted.

****

Red hair and striking eyes, big callused hands, gripped his body. They were gentle for someone whom has beaten their enemies with his immense strength many times.

Masrur has started to ground their groins together. Sharrkan gasped, it felt so good, his neck stretched as he let out a moan. Masrur took the opportunity and bit his neck.

A mewled came from Sharrkan.

His hands that grasped around a pale back slid up to curl within the red curls and pulled his head away from his neck to his lips. It was needy, devouring.

A growled can be heard from Masrur as torn away. He sat up and looked at Sharrkan, spread out, legs over his hips, the lusty green eyes and the dishelved look as he tried to reach out for him.

Masrur began to swiftly remove their clothing; he wanted to see more of Sharrkan brown skin. Wanted to see his hard cock, wanting to be touched, the need that drove him to claim…

As soon as they were both naked, Sharrkan sat up and pushed Masrur down to the bed, though he went down willingly. A nip at his lips, a nip at his chin, lower as Sharrkan tongue twirled around Masrur nipples. His tougue slid to his belly and went lower, teasing just above his desire. Sharrkan spent a bit of his time tonguing Masrur belly button, hearing, a satisfying, groan from the everyday stoic man.

He moved to nip at both side of his hip, and finally reaching Masrur cock.

It stood proudly, painfully hard, and Sharrkan gave the tip a kiss and a swirl. Once again earning a moan, he opened his mouth and slid the cock into his mouth, going as far as he could, his hand at the base.

He began to bop his head up and down.

He felt one of his big, rough hand curled into his hair, Masrur half sat, leaned on one forearm as he intently watched Sharrkan suck him.

This turned Sharrkan on, to know that he could place such a hungry look on Masrur face. He pulled back and licked down to the base, to Masrur balls, sucking one in his mouth and then the other. Before he could get his cock in his mouth again, Masrur tugged him off.

Mouth opened and tongue sliding into one another. Masrur pale hand at his waist and then moved to grip his asscheek, massaging, soothing…

He pretty much tossed Sharrkan on his back, moving to the side table and grabbing the oil they will be using.

Sliding the liquid in his hand, fingers. He moved down between Sharrkan thighs, moving his legs over his shoulders. His tongue slid out to slide down his cock, balls and with his dried hand spreading, he tongue the place that was going to take him in.

Sharrkan grasped the sheet and let out a whimper. God how he wanted this “Hurry up…” Masrur smirked and slid his finger in the tight hole. Taking great pleasure in the noises the white hair man made. He slid another and moved to take sharrkan cock in his mouth, giving him the same service he gave him.

At this point Sharrkan was a whimpering mess, only Masrur could do this to him, only Masrur made him want this so much…

Three fingers in and sliding, curling to rub on that special spot.

A gasp and long moan “Pl- Please!” Sharrkan breathed hard, “Please, no more, inside now” he demanded, so impatient to have him inside him.

Masrur pulled back, slid his fingers out and pour a bit more oil on his hand as he grasped his cock and pumped.

He position himself and pushed in, Sharrkan shallowly gasp as he was being sweetly stretched. Masrur pushed far into him, making sure he took him all in. It was hot, tight and wet; he felt Sharrkan hands tugging at his biceps trying to get him to be closer.

He was embraced. “Move Mas, I need you…” he slit their lips together and began to move.

Sharrkan cock between their bellies, hands pushing brown legs apart to thrust deeper inside, hands sliding to red curls and a pale shoulder, nails digging in…

“It’s so good…I love how full you make me…”he moaned out.

Masrur went for Sharrkan neck biting down, marking. He thrust hard and deep, moving quicker. Hearing Sharrkan unable to catch his breath, knowing how good he felt, feeling him clench and unclench around his cock, he was almost there.

Masrur pushed Sharrkan legs up, bending him almost in half as Masrur was on his feet and began pistoling inside Sharrkan, thrusting hard and fast, pushing and rubbing right against his prostate. Sharrkan was a wreck, no words, no noise, except for him trying to grasp some air.

It was too much the pleasure, the fullness, he came all over himself. His hole clench tightly around Masrur cock, he grunted and one last thrust came inside.

Down they both went, Masrur careful not to squash Sharrkan, turned on his back, pulling Sharrkan on top and still inside him.

As soon as Sharrkan caught his breath, he moaned feeling Masrur slide out of him.

He picked his head up and looked down at the solemn red hair, “Didn’t I tell you no biting” he pouted. Masrur only grunted at him. “Seriously, it’s going to be a pain in covering this up…” Masrur looked to the mark he left on Sharrkan, it was red with teeth marks and slowly getting darker, turning into a bruise later on. His hand slid to his lover ass, squeezing as the white hair man blinked surprisingly “Again?” as he felt Masrur grow hard.

“You gotten more insatiable since our teen years…” as he was pushed back into the bed…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you all like it. Also I'm in hell because this is my rarepair and I wish to see and read more of them, but it seems that is an impossible dream, so I will make my own stories, whenever I don't suffer writer block. But thank you for reading!


End file.
